orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Indirian
The Indirians are an alien race. They are bipedal form with brightly patterned skin and elongated teeth. Summary Indirians are a migrant race who arrived from another quadrant of the galaxy. According to the Tranoans the Indirians first arrived more than four hundred years ago. The Indirians have superior technology to the Terrans but not to the Tranoans Physiology Indirians superficially resemble humans. They tend to be tall (six foot or more) but thin or willowy. Indirians have brightly patterned skin that almost resemble a patchwork or tatooting effect. Indirians have been known to have red, blue, white, pale green, pink or golden skin. Indirians have a very strong physiology but prefer high temperatures to cold ones. They are very resistant to poisons have an excellent immune system Indirian males are larger and stronger than their females. However their females tend to live for longer (as with Terrans). Indirian couples tend to marry for life and form tight familial bonds. Pregnancy takes around 11 months and Indirian females tend to have three or four children in an average life-span. Indirians can generally live for around 140-200 years. Their nomad life style means that most do not live that long Indirians have very sharp, elongated teeth and can use them to cut and shred meat, they can also use it to crush bones. This has lead to an unfair rumour that they are eaters of the dead. Indirian Culture Indirians are a race of traders and migrants. They have a varied and incredibly complex culture that is seen by some races as indeciperable. Indirians have an oral tradition for thier history and this leads to a wide variety of variance between the versions of Indiran history. Indirians value art and stories too and they do collect art but this is a tradable commodity. Indirians culture is (or was) built around the sacred nature of ships and how important they are. editReligion The Indirians are not overly religious as such. Some of them still observe their old religions from their "Old home" but most have abandoned these beliefs The Indirians do value the ship and space as a holy thing however and the post of Ship-Master is somewhat religious to them Some Indirian settlers in human space have converted to Christianity and Islam Government Indirians do not have a centralised government of any kind. Each ship is effectively its own small kingdom and the acts of one ship (or acts upon it) are not necessarily of any interest to any other Indirian ship Indirian ships are ruled by "Ship-Masters" who are usually the head of the family as well. The crew of the ship will tend to be the extended family of the ship master. Indirian children are conceived, raised and often die in the same ship. Some Indirians still cling to the idea of their old "Empire." There are no living Indirians that remember such a polity. These "Guards" are a dying breed that still try to keep old elements, tokens of the old Indirian culture. The Guards are very mistrustful of some alien races. Indirian Traders The Indirians are excellent foragers and land on worlds that are not tightly guarded and take what they want or need They are also great traders, taking these cargoes, be they captured or simply bought, and then sell them on. They often serve as mercenaries and guards too. It is not unknown for Indirians to end up fighting on both sides of a battle. Indirian Settlers Since 2080, some Indirians have begun to settle as individuals but also as families on Terran and Rorn worlds. These Indirian settlers have proven to be very loyal and to take up the banner of their new adopted culture. They have been subjected to typical anti-Indiran racism In 2095 thousands of Indirians migrated to Karkouri territory to try and settle on the occupied colonies. Generally they were hardy and resiliant settlers but were subject to intense hostility from local Karkouri and Salborians By the year 2120 a large and increasing number of Indirians had settled in Federation space and joined Colonial communities. They were often isolated and subjected to racism but proved themselves to be solid and hugely loyal members of the community. A FSS survey in 2130 put Indirian numbers within Federation space at nearly 1,100,000 This migration began to gain political support during the 2140's. A senate motion was narrowly voted down in committee to give settled Indirians equal rights as "members of the Federation." A lobby of Senators who supported future Indirian settlement began to form. At first there were only thirty members but this group grew over the 50's and 60's The 2170 coup was partially motivated by Indirian settlement in Federation space. However in 2176 the Senate voted to give all resident Indirians (living on a colony world) full rights as a Federation citizen. Naturally born Indirians would also qualify as if they were normal members of the Federation. Indirians in the FAS In 2179 the first Indirian joined the FAS. Indirian settlers are generally seen as a valued and useful part of frontier society where they are hard working, brave and resourceful. In 2196 ensign Kastagir of the St Lawrence Colony graduated the FAS Fleet Academy as an officer, the first Indirian officer to graduate FAS. He was rapidly promoted, first to Lieutenant and then as a Lt-Cmdr after a term as a staff officer. He was wounded badly during Operation Saturn and promoted to Commander. He won the Galaxy Star and retired to desk duty. He was seen as a very important trail-blazer and by 2210 there were fifteen Indirian officers in the FAS Fleet. In 2199 Master Sergeant Tallaseca was promoted to 1st Lieutenant in the Marine Corps with a battlefield commision. He was later promoted to Captain but he was killed in action during the campaign. This did lead to more Indirian's going into the Marine corps and several being commissioned as officers. Indirian Settlers and Politics The Settlers are very greatful to their Federation allies for thier support and have become a politically active class in thier own right. Indirians are loyal to their colonies that have worked as deputy sheriffs and served colonial administrations. Indirans arent used to electoral politics but have gotten their head around the concept. Indirians gradually became a voting class who were rarely courted outside of local colonial level elections. Initially Indirians voted Federalist out of grattitude for their welcome to the Federation. However by the 2190's the Indirian vote, such as it is, has drifted to either voting DFL or Independent. They do not trust the corporations so do not vote Community and the racist views of the old Libertarian Party put them off forever. Councillor Asaval was the first Indirian to seek a seat on the Federation Senate but a legal challenge from his opponent on St Lawrence saw his campaign fall apart. Asaval V Federation was a major case before ths Supreme Court in 2200 In 2205 Asaval was elected Mayor of Standard Colony, making a major step forward for the Indirian race in politics. Councillor Ekerandt was elected Attorney General on Whitworth in 2206 and became a prominentn Indirian in the Federalist Party. Indirians and the Dhaugosk These two races seem to have some old emnity, which is largely from the Indirian side of things It has eventually emerged that the Indirians and Dhaugosk are both from the same original quadrant and that the Indirians believe that the Dhaugosk forced them out of that quadrant History In 2083, the Indirian's began to make serious raids against the Federation's border worlds. The Indirians fought the so called "Tomahawk War" against the Federation and were gradually driven out of Federation border space. The war was a bloody and costly win for the Federation The Indirians also served the Federation and the Karkouri during the "Four Empires War." During the 2140's the Indirians began to gain political support at the highest levels within the Federation. Their own migration into Federation space was slowed by the first "Great Dhaugosk Migration" in 2145